In irritable bowel syndrome (I.B.S.) the mechanical function of the colon is disrupted. The patient classically suffers from alternate bouts of constipation and diarrhea. Flatulence, cramping and pain are also common features of this syndrome.
The consistency of the colon content is very important for normal peristaltic and mechanical movement resulting in voiding to produce a normal bowel movement with faeces the consistency of soft clay. Bowel content that is either too watery or too solid results in disruption of the colon structure, often resulting in disease conditions such as diverticulitis and ulcerative colitis.
The movement of the bowel content through the colon is facilitated by mucous which is secreted by the cells lining the lumen of the colon. If the consistency of the faecal mass is inappropriate, this lubrication effect is lost.
The proliferation of micro organisms in the colon is determined by many factors, such as the amount of undigested food which reaches the colon, the pH, the transit time, faecal consistency etc. Excessive bacterial or fungal activity in the colon is termed putrification and is undesirable as it can lead to bowel disease.
Many products have been formulated to treat I.B.S. However, it has been found that, in extended studies, none are more effective than a placebo.
End stage AIDS patients suffer from diarrhea. Typically the patient at this stage of the disease will have uncontrollable diarrhea. The transit time of meals through the gastrointestinal tract is too rapid to allow sufficient time for digestion and absorption of the nutrients in the food. The patient then loses weight, becomes very thin and eventually dies.